Lonely
by Fellzy
Summary: Terlahir sebagai anak kembar tidak lah selalu menyenangkan seperti pada umum nya. Itu lah yang di rasakan oleh seorang Cho kyuhyun./Brothership/SJ /WONKYU/ ga ahli buat summary, sebisa nya aja.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Lonely**

**Author : Felz**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : G**

**Cast : _ Cho Kyuhyun (dongsaeng)**

**_ Cho Guixian (kyuhyun twins/hyung)**

**_ Choi Siwon**

**_ Tan Hangeng**

**_ Kim Heechul**

**_ etc**

**Summary : terlahir sebagai anak kembar tidak lah selalu menyenangkan seperti pada umum nya. Itu lah yang di rasakin oleh seorang Cho kyuhyun.**

**Disclaimer : it's my fanfic, real by my brain. So, please don't be plagiat. But all cast not mine. Kalau mungkin inti cerita nya ada kesamaan dengan fanfic milik author lain, mungkin sajahanya kebetulan, nama nya juga SESAMA manusia.**

**Ide fanfic ini aku yang buat tapi di bantu sedikit sama saeng ku. Nih link FB nya , tambah twitter nya Clarissa_felli. Sekalian promot hheheheh, ga papakan ?**

**Oke tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ini dia ceritanya. Warning! TYPO**

**Let's see **

**Part 1**

Kyuhyun POV

Suara hiruk pikuk beberapa manusia terdengar sangat ramai di sekitar ku ini, bukan hanya suara tapi suara jentitan sepatu orang berjalan maupun berlari juga terdengar di telinga ku. Semua Nampak ceria saat jam seperti ini. Di mana lagi kalau bukan di sekolah, tempat orang menimba ilmu. Di sinilah saat ini aku berada, dan tepat nya saat ini aku sedang dalam jam istirahat. Pantas lah jika Semua siswa/siswi di sini terlihat pada segar di bandingkan saat jam pelajaran matematika beberapa menit yang lalu tadi, hanya aku saja yang duduk tenang sambil melihat kembali buku catatan matematika yang baru di tulis tadi.

Rencana nya sebenar nya tadi aku akan ke kantin,namun seperti nya Changmin, teman sebangku ku ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah. Jadi ia tidak bisa menemaniku, dan aku sedikit malas jika berjalan ke kantin hanya seorang diri.

Ah yaa, aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Bodoh nya kau ini.. Annyeonghaseo naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida, tahun ini aku sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun, aku juga bersekolah di Kyunghee Senior High School dan berada di tingkat akhir atau kelas tiga. Aku juga memiliki saudara kembar, dia adalah hyung kembarku nama nya Cho Guixian, ia lahir lebih dulu dari aku sekitar sepuluh menitan kata umma ku dulu yang pernah maupun fisik kami sangat lah mirip bagai pinang di belah dua, hanya saja model dan tataan rambut ku sedikit rapi di banding kan dia yang memiliki rambur sedkit panjang dan rada berantakan(kyuhyun jaman MV sorry sorry) .sedikit aneh memang, kenapa nama hyung ku itu memakai bahasa mandarin. Biar ku jelaskan, itu karena Appa kami Cho Hangeng asli keturunan China, sedangkan umma kami Cho Heechul dari Korea. Jadilah mereka menamakan kami seperti ini. Guixian hyung juga menempuh pendidikan di tempat yang sama dengan ku juga, hanya saja kami berbeda kelas, ia di kelas B sedangkan aku ada di kelas A. dan hari ini ia tidak hadir di sekolah, bukan karena sakit atau ada hal yang lain.. Ya benar, ia bolos(lagi) hari ini, mungkin lebih tepat nya sudah dari kemarin, sudah menjadi hal yang lazim bagiku. Dan selama ia tidak datang ke sekolah, aku lah yang setiap hari harus berbohong kepada guru wali kelas nya mengatakan bahwa Guixian hyung sakit atau apalah agar di dalam absensi nya tidak tertulis '_tanpa keterangan'_

dan hampir ku lupakan juga, kami berdua, aku dan Guixian hyung juga memiliki seorang hyung, Dia adalah Cho Siwon, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang di sibukkan dengan macam-macam skripsi. Terkadang aku merasa bosan jika di rumah, karena pasti hanya tinggal aku sendiri saja di dalam nya. Siwon hyung saat ini sibuk bahkan sangat sibuk dan selalu mengerjakan tugas nya di luar rumah. Guixian hyung juga tak ada beda nya, hanya saja ia di luar sana ia bukan mengerjakan tugas seperti Siwon hyung melainkan bermain dengan teman-teman nya yang menurut ku tidak jelas. Lalu appa dan umma ku? Tidak perlu di Tanya, mereka berdua sibuk memanen uang dari dulu hingga sekarang. Hingga tak pernah memperhatikan ku dan kedua hyungku. Bahkan selama ini Guixian hyung bolos saja mereka tidak tahu, karena memang mereka yang sekarang sedang berada di Jerman untuk mengurus cabang yang ada di sana yang kata nya sedang ada masalah.

Aku bosan, kesepian di dalam istana megah ini. Apa mereka semua tidak mengerti perasaan ku? Atau mereka yang memang tidak peduli?

Kyuhyun POV end.

.

.

.

Just prolog..

Wanna next? Review please.. (ga maksa loh)

Thanks for reading (itu juga kalau ada yang baca)

Oke see you pemirsah semua nya


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Lonely**

**Author : Felz**

**Genre : Brothership, Romance, Family**

**Rating : T  
**

**Cast : _ Cho Kyuhyun (dongsaeng)**

**_ Cho Guixian (kyuhyun twins/hyung)**

**_ Choi Siwon**

**_ Tan Hangeng**

**_ Kim Heechul (GS)**

**_ etc**

**Summary : terlahir sebagai anak kembar tidak lah selalu menyenangkan seperti pada umum nya. Itu lah yang di rasakan oleh seorang Cho kyuhyun.**

**Disclaimer : it's my fanfic, real by my brain. So, please don't be plagiat. But all cast not mine. Kalau mungkin inti cerita nya ada kesamaan dengan fanfic milik author lain, mungkin sajahanya kebetulan, nama nya juga SESAMA manusia.**

**Sebelum nya aku minta maaf yah, atas pikiran ku yang labil ini. Sepertinya lebih seru kalau fict ini ada romance yaoi nya. Gimana ? apa kalian setuju dengan pairing wonkyu?. Gapapakan readers ?**

**Chapter 2 ,let's see**

Namja manis itu berjalan menyusuri jalan sempit, setiap langkah kaki nya hanya ia angkat dengan malas, sambil menunduk kan kepala nya lesuh. Bukan karena Kyuhyun malas untuk berjalan kaki atau tidak terbiasa mengingat ia adalah termasuk urutan anak terkaya di sekolah nya. Kyuhyun sangat enggan untuk sampau di rumah nya.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang tidak cerah juga tidak mendung terasa cukup segar udara nya jika berkeliaran di luar rumah sebentar, seperti Kyuhyun missal nya. Ia berniat pergi ke taman yang ada di komplek perumahan nya.

Kyuhyun POV

Mencari suatu inspirasi sangat lah menyenangkan bila berada di sini, dudukmenikmati semilir angin yang menerpa . seperti yang ku lakukan saat ini, tangan kanan ku dengan lincah nya memenuhi sebuah buku sketsa yang cukup besar, dengan garisan-garisan yang menurut ku indah, menuangkan segala imajinasi ku di sini.

"gambar mu bagus" sebuah suara menghentikkan aksi ku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan nya.

"gomawo" aku meladeni nya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"hanya itu?" Tanya nya yang membuat ku sedikit berpikir.

"kau bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada ku"ucap nya lagi. Memang nya sepenting apa dia itu. Aku pun mengangkat kepala ku dan melihat wajah nya.

TAMPAN…

Satu kata yang ada di benak ku saat ini, setelah melihat rupa nya.

"hei, kau melamun" aku kembali tersadar saat ia melambai-lambaikan tangan nya tepat di depan wajah ku.

"itu hanya perasaan mu saja" aku mengelak. Arrggh kau gila Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan kau belum mengenal nya sudah bilang tampan.

"kau menggambar seekor kuda?" ia dengan seenak jidat nya mengambil gambaran ku yang sedari tadi ku letak kan di atas kedua paha ku.

"yak, dasar lancang. Memang nya tidak boleh?" aku sendiri juga idak tahu kenapa aku malah menggambar nya, padahal kan di sini tidak ada kuda.

"tidak, hanya aneh" jawab nya lembut.

Semkain malam udara semakin dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Dan yang ku ingin kan sekarang adalah pulang. Tanpa memperdulikan namja di samping ku ini, aku segera pergi meninggalkan nya.

"hei kau mau kemana, manis?" Tanya nya saat aku melangkah kan kaki ku. Cih ternyata selain tampan ia juga pintar nge gombal.

"pulang" jawab ku sedikit ketus.

"boleh aku tahu siapa nama mu" ia menatap ku dalam ingin tahu.

"apa itu penting bagi mu?" ucap ku.

"sangat sekali. Nama ku Choi Siwon" jawab nya dengan lembut.

"aku tidak ingin tahu nama mu, pabbo"

"tapi kau harus tahu itu" ucap namja yang mengaku nama nya Choi Siwon ini dengan percaya diri tingkat tinggi.

"dasar keras kepala" setelah itu aku langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan nya.

Kyuhyun POV end.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari , ternyata pensil yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melukis terjatuh begitu saja ke rerumputan saat Kyuhyun sedang berlari. Dan beruntung Siwon mengetahui nya, ia segera mengambil nya dan berniat mengembalikan nya, namun ketika ia melihat gagang pensil tersebut terdapat sebuah label yang merekat dan tepat di tengah-tengah nya terdapat tulisan 'CHO KYUHYUN'. Siwon jadi tidak punya minat lagi untuk mengembalikan nya, segera ia memasukan nya di kantong jaket yang ia gunakan sekarang ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku harap kita berjodoh, agar aku bisa mengembalikan nya lagi ke tangan mu, sayang" ucap Siwon penuh keyakinan.

**-Felz-**

At Kyuhyun home

Kyuhyun sendiri di rumah saat ini hanya senyam senyum sendiri sambil melihat kembali lukisan yang tadi sore ia gambar. Film yang sedari tadi sudah tayang hanya lah seperti sebuah pajangan bagi Kyuhyun sendiri karena ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan nya, biasa nya malam-malam seperti ini Kyuhyun akan setia sekali menyaksikan drama favorit nya, tapi tidak untuk malam ini.

"kenapa kau? Seperti nya kau senang sekali?" pemilik suara itu adalah raga yang memliki kesamaan dengan Kyuhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Guixian, kembaran nya.

"ehh hyung" kyuhyun sendiri terkejut saat ia melihat Guixian sudah ada di depan nya.

"tumben sekali kau sudah pulang" ucap ku.

"aku bosan, jadi lebih baik aku di rumah saja" jawab nya. "aku Tanya kenapa tadi kau senyam senyum sendiri? Kau masih sehat kan?" Guixian mengecek nya dengan menempelkan punggung tangan nya di dahi sang Dongsaeng.

"yaakk. Aku tidak gila hyung" sanggah kyuhyun.

"lalu? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya nya lagi.

"kau ini kepo sekali sih" tapi mungkin benar juga apa yang saudara kembar nya itu bilang. Ya, ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang di taman tadi sore.

"aku bener kan. Kalau boleh tahu siapa dia? Apa orang itu satu sekolah dengan kita" Guixian semakin penasaran dengan ini.

"aghh sudah lah hyung, kau ini cerewet sekali" Kyuhyun yang kesal langsung berlari ke kamar nya.

"hei kyu, kau tidak asik" teriak Guixian keras, ia mengakui kalau dongsaeng kembar nya ini sangat lah tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara, maka dari itu ia sedikit bosan kalau bersama kembaran nya itu. Beda dengan nya yang aktif dan sedikit bawel.

.

Sementara Kyuhyun di kamar hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas di tempat tidur memikirkan namja tadi, ia sendiri juga bingung siapa dia. Pakaian yang sedikit compang camping dengan celana jeans yang robek-robek kecil di bagian lutut nya. Dan itu semua membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur..

TBC

Sampai sini aja dulu, soalnya aku gak yakin ini cerita bagus.

See you *bow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Lonely**

**Author : Felz**

**Genre : Brothership, Romance, Family**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : _ Cho Kyuhyun (dongsaeng)**

**_ Cho Guixian (kyuhyun twins/hyung)**

**_ Choi Siwon**

**_Lee Donghae**

**_ Tan Hangeng**

**_ Kim Heechul (GS)**

**_ etc**

**Summary : terlahir sebagai anak kembar tidak lah selalu menyenangkan seperti pada umum nya. Itu lah yang di rasakan oleh seorang Cho kyuhyun.**

**Disclaimer : it's my fanfic, real by my brain. So, please don't be plagiat. But all cast not mine. Kalau mungkin inti cerita nya ada kesamaan dengan fanfic milik author lain, mungkin sajahanya kebetulan, nama nya juga SESAMA manusia.**

**Read please**

**Maaf banget ya readers untuk kedua kalinya, bikin kalian keder tujuh keliling. Cast untuk SIWON yang jadi hyung nya twins udah saya changes menjadi DONGHAE. Semoga gada yang bingung lagi yah, mianhae atas kelabilan saya ini.**

**-Felz-**

Preview chapter :

"hei kyu, kau tidak asik" teriak Guixian keras, ia mengakui kalau dongsaeng kembar nya ini sangat lah tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara, maka dari itu ia sedikit bosan kalau bersama kembaran nya itu. Beda dengan nya yang aktif dan sedikit bawel.

.

Sementara Kyuhyun di kamar hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas di tempat tidur memikirkan namja tadi, ia sendiri juga bingung siapa dia. Pakaian yang sedikit compang camping dengan celana jeans yang robek-robek kecil di bagian lutut nya. Dan itu semua membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur..

Next chapter:

Pagi yang sangat cerah ini, entah ada angin apa(?) Guixian memakai seragam sekolah nya, yang seperti kemarin biasa nya jarang ia pakai. Kyuhyun pun melihat nya dengan pandangan tidak percaya apalagi Donghae, sang hyung tertua. Guixian duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama dua saudara nya yang lain.

"kenapa kalian melihat ku terus menerus" protes Guixian pada kedua nya, karena ia merasa risih seperti ini.

"kau hari ni akan pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"kau lihat kan aku memakai baju apa" ucap nya sebagai jawaban.

"tumben" sahut Donghae singkat.

"bagus lah, berarti hari ini aku tidak harus berbohong" ungkap kyuhyun.

At other side.

Seorang namja di sebuah tempat tengah melamun membayang kan sesuatu, bibir nya mengembang tersenyum sendiri.

"hyunnggg" suara tersebut mengaget kan nya hingga sampau bangkit berdiri.

"yak. kenapa kau berteriak" marah nya karena tidak senang.

"habis nya dari tadi aku panggil, hyung tidak dengar" jelas nya pada seorang namja yang bernama Siwon.

"mian, aku tidak dengar". Siwon dan Minho adalah sepasang kakak beradik, walaupun sebenar nya mereka bukan saudara kandung. Minho hanya lah adik angkat nya saja. Mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah kontrakan kecil nan sederhana. Siwon bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu cafe dan sudah lulus sekolah.

"kau tidak berangkat sekolah" Tanya siwon, karena melihat Minho yang masih ada di rumah.

"nde hyung, ini aku mau berangkat. Aku pamit dulu hyung" pamit Minho.

"nde, hati-hati. Belajar lah yang rajin" sahut Siwon. Setelah Minho pergi ke sekolah nya yaitu sekolah dasar, barulah ia juga berangkat menuju café tempat ia mencari nafkah untuk nya dan dongsaeng kesayangan nya itu. Dalam perjalanan ia selalu berharap akan bertemu lagi pada namja yang telah mencuri hati nya itu, dan ia juga selalu membawa pensil Kyuhyun kemanapun ia melangkah..

.

.

.

**-Felz-**

Seperti biasa, walau hari ini Guixian masuk sekolah, tetap saja ia selalu pergi keluar rumah, tidak akan pernah di lihat nya ia duduk tenang di dalam rumah, melainkan kembaran nya Kyuhyun yang akan diam di rumah sehabis pulang sekolah. Kondisi fisik lah yang menjadi penghalang bagi Kyuhyun untuk melakukan segala aktifitas nya, bahkan ia sekarang sudah tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler lagi atau eksul. Kedua nya memang di lahirkan berbeda, Guixian lahir pertama dengan keadaan sehat sedangkan Kyuhyun yang lemah, dan parah nya lagi orang tua mereka yang tidak memberikan perhatian kepada mereka karena mereka tidak ada di rumah, menyebabkan sikap Guixian yang sedikit kurang di atur dan semau nya saja. Terkadang Changmin, teman Kyuhyun yang selalu menemani nya di rumah atau sekedar belajar bersama saja, untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan Kyuhyun.

Siang ini Guixian dan beberapa teman nya pergi ke sebuah tempay billiard. Ia bermain dengan senang, lalu tiba-tiba datang lah beberapa gerombolan orang dan mengacak semua nya. Mereka adalah musuh Guixian yang iri terhadap nya.

"apa-apaan kalian ini. Tidak bisa lihat orang sedang bermain" Guixian marah karena kesenangan nya terganggu.

"minggir kau, kami ingin main" ucap nya. Memang tempat ini meja untuk bermain nya sudah penuh, tapi kenapa tempat Guixian yang harus mereka acak-acak, atau seharus nya mreka menunggu giliran.

"tidak bisa, kami duluan yang datang, lebih baik kau yang minggir. Kau itu mengganggu tau" ungkap Guixian.

"awas saja kau. Nanti malam aku akan mengajak kau balapan di tempat track kemarin. Dan kau harus datang." ancam Zhoumi, musuh Guixian.

"baik aku akan datang, siapa takut" jawab Guixian. Dan setelah itu mereka pun pergi.

"lebih baik kau hati-hati dengan nya. Aku takut ia menggnakan cara licik untuk menang seperti kemarin." Salah satu teman Guixian yang ada di samping nya mengingat kan nya. Karena ia mengingat kalau lusa kemarin itu Zhoumi hampir saja memutuskan rem motor sport nya Guixian.

"Nde, aku akan hati-hati. Ya sudah ayo kita bermain lagi"

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Guixian menepati janji nya untuk datang ke tempat track.

"masih punya nyali juga kau" ucap Zhoumi meremehkan.

"sudah bisa di mulai, soal nya aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni orang seperti mu" jawab Guixian malas.

"cih, sombong sekali kau"

Setelah salah satu wanita berpakaian sexi melemparkan bendera, barulah kedua motor itu melaju dengan kencang seperti tertiup angin. Dalam pertandingan Zhoumi pun mencoba untuk menyeggol motor lawan nya itu dengan kaki nya, tapi untunglah Guixian memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus, ia pun dengan cepat memutar pedal gas nya dan tetap tenang. Akhir nya Guixian pun lah yang sampai di garis finish lebih dulu, membuat Zhoumi geram.

"malam ini, aku malas dengan gadis-gadis itu. Kau saja yang berkencan dengan nya" ucap Guixian yang membuat Zhoumi semakin geram terhadap nya. Dengan segera Guixian melajukan motornya pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi dengan asap knalpot nya yang mengebul-ngebul.

Di tengah perjalanan nya pulang, Guixian hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang sedang menyebrang.

"hei, kau punya mata tidak. Beruntung kau tidak tertabrak" bukan nya meminta maaf, Guixian malah memarahi nya.

"seharus nya aku yang bertanya itu" namja itu juga marah, karena ia pikir bukan salah nya. Ia sudah hati-hati menyebrang jalan.

'kyuhyun, tapi kenapa model rambut nya berbeda dari kemarin, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah' batin namja itu yang ternyata Siwon.

"kenapa kau malah diam, cepat sana pergi. Atau kau mau ku tabrak" bentak Guixian.

"kyuhyunn. Aku bertemu lagi dengan mu" Guixian mendengar jelas apa kata namja yang ada di depan nya ini. Dan ia mendengar jelas bahwa Siwon menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

"aku bukan Kyuhyun" ucap Guixian.

"tapi wajah mu mirip, seperti apa yang ku lihat kemarin itu" bantah Siwon.

"aku bilang aku bukan Kyuhyun" tegas Guixian.

"tak usah mengelak, aku tahu kita berjodoh" ucap Siwon.

'namja aneh, apa dia baru mengenal Kyuhyun. Pantas saja ia tidak tahu kalau kami kenbar' batin Guixian.

'tapi Kyuhyun kenal dari mana namja tampan ini' batin nya lagi.

"hei, kenapa malah diam" ucap Siwon. Ia pun meneluarkan sebuah Pensil.

"ini punya mu kan, kemarin sore terjatuh" Siwon memberikan pada Guixian yang seharus nya itu Kyuhyun. Sementara Guixian pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terpesona dengan wajah tampan yang di miliki Siwon.

"Nde" Guixan mengiyakan nya tanpa sadar.

"ya sudah aku pulang dulu ne. aku harap besok kau bisa datang mengunjungi café yang ada di sana besok siang" ujar Siwon sambil menunjuk arah café tersebut.

"Nde pasti"

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf sampai sini dulu yah, makin malam banyak nyamuk soal nya. Hheheh *curcol.

Mohon review, kasih saran juga sekalian

See you .bye


End file.
